powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Turbo (Lloyd the golden ninja Version)
Power Rangers Turbo (often abbreviated as PRT) was a television show based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Gekisou Sentai Carranger (translated as Racing Squadron Carranger) featuring the fifth generation of the Power Rangers. The series is the followup to Power Rangers Zeo and the continuation of the storyline begun in the film, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, in which the former Zeo Rangers Tommy (Zeo V - Red), Adam (Zeo IV - Green), Tanya (Zeo II - Yellow), and Kat (Zeo I - Pink) are joined by Justin, the twelve-year-old new Blue Ranger (who replaces an injured Rocky (Zeo III - Blue) at the start of the series), in the quest to stop Divatox, a barbaric but beautiful space pirate, from unleashing the evil of her demonic fiancé, Maligore, upon the universe. The power of the Zeo Crystal and the Zeo Zords are not strong enough to withstand this new evil, so Zordon and Alpha 5 assist the Rangers in creating the new Turbo Powers, which also give the Rangers new Turbo Zords. The show takes place after the movie. Sypnosis After the defeat of Maligore, the Turbo Rangers Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Justin resume their normal lives but are attacked once again by a vengeful Divatox, who has an endless supply of detonators and monsters to threaten the citizens of Angel Grove. When Zordon and Alpha 5 leave the Power Chamber to return to Zordon's home planet of Eltar, the mentorship of the Rangers falls to the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris and the street-talking and conceited Alpha 6. The Rangers are then joined by Blue Senturion, an intergalactic police robot who brings with him the "Millennium Message", which foretells events that are yet to come. When Divatox's mother Mama D suggests that Tommy be destroyed in order to defeat all the Rangers at once, they are rescued by four new friends: T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. They are chosen to become the new Power Rangers as the veterans retire, while Justin remains at their side as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The plot thickens with the arrivals of the mysterious Phantom Ranger and Divatox's ruthless brother General Havoc. When Havoc steals the Turbo Megazord, the Phantom Ranger gives the Turbo Rangers new Rescuezords to help them recover their stolen property, giving them even greater power. However, tragedy and devastation ultimately befalls the Rangers. The Rescue Megazord and Turbo Megazord are destroyed in battle with the invincible monster Goldgoyle, Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave for the planet Eltar, which is under attack from evil forces, and the Power Chamber is invaded and destroyed by Divatox's armies. Divatox's victory is cut short when she is contacted by a messenger of Dark Specter, who orders her to leave for the Cimmerian Planet. As the Rangers overhear, they realize that they need to follow Divatox. Arriving at NASADA, the Rangers commandeer a space shuttle and launch it in pursuit, though Justin does not go with them as he wishes to remain on Earth with his father. The story continues... with Power Rangers in Space!! Characters Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Dimitria * Alpha 6 * Lerigot * Jason Lee Scott * Kimberly Ann Hart * Rocky DeSantos * General Norquist * Robot Rangers * Visceron Civillians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Lt. Stone * Mr. Caplan * Ms. Appleby * Yara * Bethel Villains * Divatox's Crew ** Divatox ** Elgar ** Rygog ** Porto ** Crash & the Creeps ** Shadow Rangers ** Piranhatrons/Putra Pods: Divatox's Foot Soldiers. * Maligore * Mama D * General Havoc's Army ** General Havoc ** Chromites: General Havoc's Foot Soldiers. * Monsters in Power Rangers Turbo Arsenal * Turbo Morpher: Morpher of the Turbo Rangers, activated by inserting and turning a special key. * Auto Blaster: Standard Ranger sidearm. * Turbo Weapons: Assortment of personalized weapons used by Turbo Rangers. * Turbo Navigator: Handheld GPS that can be converted into a blaster. * Turbo Blade: Standard Ranger weapon. * Senturion Synergizer: Standard blaster/sword/com. device of the Blue Senturion. * Turbo R.A.M. (Robotic Arsenal Mobilizer): Combination of Turbo Weapons, forms a racecar and blaster. * Turbine Laser: Weapon that can move by itself and be mounted on Storm Blaster. * Turbo Carts: Go carts equipped with lasers for Ranger use. * Senturion Cycle: Personal transport of the Blue Senturion. * Lightning Cruiser/Storm Blaster: Pair of sentient cars used by Red and Blue Turbo Rangers. Zords Turbozord/Rescuezord System : * Turbo Megazord (Turbozords) ** Red Lightning Turbozord ** Mountain Blaster Turbozord ** Desert Thunder Turbozord ** Dune Star Turbozord ** Wind Chaser Turbozord * Robo Racer * Rescue Megazord (Rescue Zords) ** Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord ** Siren Blaster Rescuezord ** Thunder Loader Rescuezord ** Star Racer Rescuezord ** Wind Rescue Rescuezord * Artillatron * Alternate Combination - Rescue Turbo Megazord (combination of 2 Turbozords & 3 Rescuezords) Evil Zords * Metallosaurus (General Havoc) * Terrorzord (Elgar) * Divazords ** Eaglezord (Divatox) ** Sharkzord (Elgar) ** Catzord (Rygog) Episodes # Shift Into Turbo, Part I # Shift Into Turbo, Part II # Shift Into Turbo, Part III # Shadow Rangers # Transmission Impossible # Rally Ranger # Built for Speed # Bicycle Built for the Blues # The Whole Lie # Glyph Hanger # Weight and See # Alarmed and Dangerous # The Millennium Message # A Drive to Win # Cars Attacks # Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part I # Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers, Part II # Passing the Torch, Part I # Passing the Torch, Part II # Stitch Witchery # The Wheel of Fate # Trouble by the Slice # The Phantom Phenomenon # Vanishing Act # When Time Freezes Over # The Darkest Day # One Last Hope # The Fall of the Phantom # Clash of the Megazords # The Robot Ranger # Beware the Third Wish # The Gardener of Evil # Fire in Your Tank # The Turn of the Wretched Wrench # Spirit of the Woods # The Song of Confusion # The Accident # Cassie's Best Friend # The Curve Ball # Carlos and the Count # Little Strong Man # The Rival Rangers # Parts and Parcel # Chase into Space, Part I # Chase into Space, Part II